dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde 2.0
ed into Whiskey]] Clyde 2.0 is an imprinted personality which was created from altering the original personality of Clyde Randolph, one of the co-founders of the Rossum Corporation. Docile in nature, Clyde 2.0 lacked many of the original's traits, thereby working with Boyd Langton without question, being the one to put Clyde Randolph into the Attic. Clyde frequently switched bodies to the point that as of 2007, it was noted that "Clyde Randolph V" was a more appropriate name for him. Personality The "Clyde 2.0" personality construct differs from the original Clyde in many ways, particularly in that he (or "it") is completely ruthless and driven to further the goal of taking over the world using wiping technology. Paradoxically, due to Clyde 2.0's core personality rewrite, he is utterly loyal to Boyd and Rossum, "docile" in the sense that he will blindly follow their orders. Thus, Clyde 2.0 is both a driving force behind the creation of Rossum as well as a puppet of Boyd and Rossum. Due to his programming, he seems to even be consciously aware of this contradiction, but is programmed not to feel bothered by it. Biography Clyde 2.0 was created by copying and altering the original personality of Clyde Randolph and then imprinting it into an unknown individual. Clyde 2.0 then worked along side the original, and Boyd Langton until 1993 when Boyd ordered 2.0 to place the original into the Attic. ( ) Clyde 2.0 was present when Caroline Farrell and Bennett Halverson attempted to destroy the Rossum Corporation's headquarters in Tucson, Arizona. Clyde then introduced himself as Clyde Randolph II but later admitted that Clyde Randolph V was probably more accurate. After Clyde's offer of tea was firmly rejected by Caroline, Clyde 2.0 took part in a conversation between himself, Caroline Farrell and Boyd Langton. ( ) Clyde 2.0 was later imprinted into Whiskey, during which time Clyde contained advanced fighting skills and an "improved OS". In this body, Clyde confronted Adelle DeWitt and later fought Echo in hand-to-hand combat, losing only after Echo managed to knock Whiskey's body unconscious. ( ) Clyde 2.0 was later wiped from Whiskey. ( )While not seen onscreen or explicitly referred to, the fact Whiskey was once again Claire Saunders during the flashbacks seen in support this. It is unclear if Clyde 2.0 was completely destroyed when he was wiped from Whiskey, due to the fact that Rossum Corporation leaders were known to maintain multiple, simultaneous copies of themselves, as well as backup memory wedges. Appendices Background Information Clyde 2.0, being the first person to be imprinted with a personality other than his own, is most likely the reason rumors of the Dollhouse began circulating around Los Angeles at some point in the late 1980s. This is somewhat supported by Clyde Randolph's comment that his betrayal was in the year 1993, and that prior to that, he and his unnamed acquaintance had spent some time developing what became known as the wiping technology. Clyde's name (2.0) also further supports dialogue in previous episodes, such as where the numerical designation is the "version" (in this case being an altered and/or second person with the personality of the same individual) with the sub-numerical value (.#) perhaps meaning patches/imprints to the current "version". It is not made specifically clear, however in or previous episodes if the numerical designation increases with a simple change of the body, or an alteration to the personality. Evidence seen throughout the series does seem to support either possibility, but as of yet the answer of which is which remains vague. Clyde 2.0 intends to eradicate all beings who are not "evolved" enough to guard themselves against getting imprinted, leaving all others at his mercy. References